orion_quadrantfandomcom-20200214-history
Demiurg Brotherhoods
The '''Demiurg Brothoods '''were the nomadic fleets of the Demiurg species from the far side of the galaxy. They have largely avoided the Orion Quadrant after a conflict with the Skapari some 5000 years ago. Homeworld The original homeworld of the Demiurg species has been lost to history, not even the Demiurg themselves know of it. They generally revere their homeworld as Nidavellir, though its location and current status is unknown. The Demiurg of the 2600's are effectively space natives, living in impressive fleets of fortress vessels. Society Culture Demiurg highly value the ties between family members and friends, weaving tightly knit clans. Demiurg particularly respect elders, from whom they expectsound leadership and the wisdom of experience, as well as ancestral heroes or clan founders. This idea carries a on to relations with other species and Demiurg are deferential even to the elders of another, alien species. Likewise, Demiurg, perhaps more-so than most other advanced species, turn to their gods for guidance and protection. Humble Demiurg look to the divine for comfort and inspiration, while the wicked looked to their divine overlords for methods through which to obtain power over others. Individual Demiurg might be faithless, but the species as a whole, has a strong inclination for religion and almost every vessel maintains at least one temple or ancestral shrine. Demiurg have a particular reference for Khaydarin Crystals, and its usage and administration is subject to ritual and superstition. While they are a valued commodity for trade with the Brotherhoods, they are also very particular in their usage by other species, which lead to their conflict with the Skapari. A Demiurg fleet is roughly translated to be a single Demiurg 'Brotherhood' (though their species has surprisingly high number of genders). A Brotherhood is an alliance of Clans, and can range from a few small vessels to enormous migratory fleets. Clans Most Demiurg societies are divided into clans built along family ties and political allegiances. These clans are usually led by hereditary rulers, often monarchs of a sort and descended from the founder of the clan. Demiurg strongly value loyalty to these rulers and to the clan as a whole and even objective Demiurg tended to side primarily with their kin over other races or communities. These clan structures promote a tradition of inbreeding. This is so excessive that it is considered one of the reasons for the Demiurg' low birth rate. Most Demirg clans focused on one or two kinds of crafting, such as furniture, jewelry, shipbuilding, or weaponry. Clans tended to be very insular and not open to sharing ideas, even among other clans. It is be cause of this self-centered groups, that becoming one with a vessel's computer core, is considered an extraordinary act among their people. These "Hearthfathers" are perhaps the mosd respected members of Demiurg society. Technology The exact technological level of Demiurg as a species is hard to pin down. First of all, their numerous fleets are spread across the galaxy and don’t keep in regular contact, and have traded with and salvaged technology from a wide variety of civilizations. Secondly, the Demiurg don’t tend to pool knowledge for the betterment of their community. Rather, in order to give them a competitive edge against other Clans or individual craftsmen, they purposely build in protections to make it hard to figure out just how their ‘secret designs’ work. They could be considered to be about on the same technological level as most of the Orion Quadrant and surrounding regions species. However their technology often gives off the impression of being more advanced, as the Demiurg over-engineer and dedicate more time to perfecting whatever they create than other species. This however, means production of Demiurg goods, weapons, and ships is slower than other species. Even within a Brotherhood or Clan, there is little standardization. Clans and individual craftsman value their own hallmarks and creativity, leading to every weapon, ship, and piece of machinery being different. There is no standard “Demiurg cruiser” as the weapons could be their own or adapted from 3 different species, sporting one or more of many different methods of FTL travel. This makes them Demiurg hard to track down and predict, though can also make it difficult for Demiurg unfamiliar with another’s designs to help maintain and repair them. The Demiurg at their core however, rely on vacuum energy as a renewable energy source. Their ships are typically armored in nanolaminate armor, and their favored weapons tend to be ion-based. These technologies were all adapted by the Nisser and the Skapari, and in turn would be passed down to latter’s descendants, the Ghaz and Vordr. The Demiurg themselves find acting directly in combat distasteful. They tend to rely heavily on drones or remote-controlled weapons they manipulate like a game of 3D chess. The Demiurg do believe a bit in ‘magic’, using the powered dust of Khaydarin crystals to enhance their machinery in sacred rituals. These additions are known as Runes. Trivia * The Demiurg are effectively 'space dwarves' inspired by the believed space dwarves of warhammer 40k * Their role is similar to that of the marauders, enclaves, or caravaneers from Stellaris than a proper empire. __FORCETOC__ Category:NPC Nations Category:Civilizations Category:Non-Human Nations